Star Wars: Naboo
by Reven Eid
Summary: Luke, Leia, Han, the twins, the droids and the past.
1. Living Quarters

"_Hey sweetheart."_ Han sat next to his wife, Leia as she concentrated all her efforts on the data pad she held. "_Honey, what are you looking at?"_ Leia let out an exasperated sigh as she thru the data pad across the coffee table. Han grew concerned it was rare now for Leia to loose her control so whatever the news was it must not be good. "_What's wrong another general trying to gain control of some systems?"_ Leia closed her eyes and reclined on the sofa as she spoke to Han, "_No. It's just that you know how we have the crews searching the lower levels of this building which used to be the living quarters for most of the single senators of the Old Republic?"_ Han nodded as he pulled Leia closer to him so that he could massage some of the tension from her shoulders. "_Well some of the lower levels are living quarters with private library's so I've been skimming thru some of the information contained in these quarters. It is just a lot of nonsense majority of the time but Mon Motha wants to make sure and she has that I read as many as possible. She has taken some herself, given some files to General Ackbar and she want's to know if you could help as well."_ Han stopped immediately he would rather be left in the desserts of Tatooine than go thru datapads upon datapads of information. Leia noticed Han's immediate reluctance to her request, she knew he would say no but she had asked and that is all she had promised Mon Motha. She moved from his embrace and reached for the discarded data pad, "_It's alright Han you don't have to do it. I had told Mon Motha that I would at least ask."_

Han took the datapad from Leia, "_I'll help under one condition, that you go and get some rest. You've been at it for the last four hours I think it's time you took a little break."_ Leia smiled and embraced Han she kissed him on the cheek and stepped to go to the fresher. She would grab a quick bite to eat and take a quick nap before she started up again. So much of the previous senator's lives had been spent in arguing for insignificant things but the most unique detail of all was how many of the living quarters belonged to planets in the outer rims. Some of these planets no longer existed since the emperor had either exterminated them by forcing many of the populations into becoming slave labor or forced many of the youths into becoming troopers. Still the lower levels were not the best quarters and so they couldn't afford the best accommodations for their senators still of the thirty quarters they had come across five had mentioned how they wished the queen had been there to help in their argument. This struck a cord with her for she did not recall during her education in Alderrean that there had been a queen in the Old Republic Senate or for that matter in the Imperial Senate. She'd look into it later now it was time to sleep.


	2. Arguments & Dinner

Han was bored. Wait bored was to nice, he would rather be back in deep freeze carbonite than reading the journals of senators that had not been alive for at least twenty years. Still in all this there was something interesting. He had come across the library from a senator of the outer rim territory's that contained a love poem to a queen. He had even included a holo-vid of her face with the poem. He would show it to Leia when she woke up.

It had been two-hours since he had sent her to rest and he was debating whether to wake her and take her out to dinner or just order in. C-3PO and R2-D2 came calling at his door at that moment arguing and demanding to see Senator Leia. Han ran to the entrance and placed his hand over 3PO's mouth to get him to quite down before they woke Leia up. "_Golden Rod in the kitchen and quite. R2 follow him."_ Han closed the door behind the druids and proceeded to follow them to the kitchen area. He leaned against the counter and pointed to 3PO to sit down. 3PO began to protest and Han gave him a pointed look. The droid sat and waited further instruction from Han.

At that moment Han heard Leia's voice coming from their bedroom and he dashed to C-3PO's side to cover his mouth while he turned him off. "_R2 you be quite or you get turned off too."_ R2 made a sad bloop noise as Han walked out of the kitchen area to greet Leia, "_Sweetheart you look so much better. How about to celebrate we go out to dinner?"_ Leia tried to walk past Han into the kitchen area but Han began to guide her towards the door and telling her about all the wonderful places they could eat. Leia stepped away from Han, crossed her arms and looked pointedly at him, "_What are you hiding?"_ Han let out a heavy sigh, "_Leia you have been working to hard, come lets go out and enjoy some quite time, just you and I."_ Leia had to admit Han was right, but not out loud of course. She reached for his Han and they both walked out to find a nice restaurant to get reacquainted and enjoy their relationship.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Thank you for stumbling on my story and reading it. Please do leave a review even if it is a flame, I only ask that you use asterisks in lieu of harsh words. Quick question, what are hits 'cause this little story of mine has been "_hit"_ 1000+ times, is that good?

Also, I was asked to breakdown the paragraphs because it would make it easier to read. I hope this is better. Last but not least I had this chapter ready since Wednesday, June 21 but was having trouble uploading. I sent it to several people, hope you don't mind. )


	3. While at Dinner

Leia did not want the evening to end. She and Han had had dinner in peace and quite talking a little about the past, not much of the present but plenty of dreams for the future. They had some light bantering like they had at the beginning of their relationship but this time there was the underlying of love. Han kept alternating between holding and kissing her hand to giving her face a loving caress. Not in a million years would she have guessed that Han had so much love in him. She should have guessed it though for Han had a wookie co-pilot who was not his slave but best friend. Not much after the clone wars started wookies were being used as slave labor. She remembered in her lessons learning of their plight and how they practically lived as outcast in their own planet. Scavenging for food, remaining hidden from patrols so as not to be sold into slavery and the planet itself ravaged by Palpatine for mining purposes. Han had told Leia how him and Chewie had met and Leia loved to hear the story all the time. Han Solo was her husband and he was a great man no matter how much he tried to keep it hidden under his smuggler guise.

Han counted his lucky stars every moment of everyday. If someone had told him as a child what his future laid in store for him he would have laughed himself to death. Han was a child not bright by any academic needs but an absolute charmer. A quality that had helped him more than once to get him out of tight spots. But back to his original thought as a bratty child, rambunctious youth and hard headed stubborn adult if he had been told that he would help the alliance defeat the emperor and restore a peaceful order in his adult life he would have thought the person crazy. Now, now he was happy he had stayed on Tattooine an extra day and met that impertinent youth Luke and ObiWan for now he had a beautiful woman next to him that loved him for the scoundrel he pretended to be and the man he really was.

_"Han we have to head back. It's late and tomorrow I have more data pads to read."_ Han made an unhappy sigh but nodded his head in understanding, "_By the way Leia I came across a couple of references to a Queen, did you have any remarks on her?"_ Leia stopped herself from standing and looked at Han, "_I did but I don't recall in my education or training any mention of a Queen, did you find anything else?"_ Han smiled, "_Even better I found a poem dedicated to her by a senator of the outer rims and a hologram of her in full dress. Can't say she looked like much but it's a start."_ Leia nodded and took Han's hand in hers as they walked out of the restaurant for a good night's rest.

When Han and Leia arrived to their door they had a message waiting for them to contact building administration. It was very stern and informed them that failure to do so within thirty-six hours would be cause for their immediate removal from their suite. Han and Leia just shrugged their shoulders and walked into their home, they would deal with it tomorrow.

Luke was restless; he felt a tingle in the force. Like it was trying to tell him, no show him something but it wouldn't do it. Luke tossed and turned his floor bedding once more looked up at the stars. He had tried to communicate with his father but much like Ben he only showed if he had great turmoil within him. He was on vacation, at least that was what he had told Han and Leia in order to ease their nerves but he had told Chewie the truth. He had gone back to Tattoine to see the remnants of his life. To see his childhood home, where he had dreamt of traveling the galaxy and helping defeat the evil empire. He was a dreamer that much he new just like his father. The noblest of ideas lived within his father and Palpatine with his cruelty and malice twisted them to his whim. Twisted them so much that there was little of Anakin Skywalker left and mostly Vader yet, in the end that spark of youthful hopeful dreamer was enough to bring Anakin forth to defeat Vader, defeat the emperor and bring the true peace and freedom Anakin had always dreamed.

Luke would return to Coruscant tomorrow, he had ensured that the Lars farm was once again producing and helping people. He had choosen four previous Hutt slave family's to restore the moisture farm and told them they could keep the earnings for their families. The mother's wept openly of happiness and the men were proud. They had a chance for a real future thanks to Luke and told him that they would repay him no matter how much he said no. After all they told him he may one day decide to come back and retire in the farm and he would always have his old room to come too. Luke thanked them for their thoughts but the pain was still to fresh. His uncle and aunt had tried to keep Luke cemented on the ground but he was a dreamer just like his father and having disobeyed them had cost them their lives. He would regret it everyday of his life but the pain would ease with time. It didn't hurt so much now as it did years ago when it first happened but he did miss them. He wanted to say he was sorry for what had happened but he knew they were happier and better off wherever they were.


	4. Coming Home?

Luke received his clearance to land from flight control and had asked that they notify no one except Mon Motha of his arrival. It was late and he thought it best no to wake Leia up besides he had his own key to her suite so he would surprise her in the morning at breakfast. Chewie disliked the quarters given him so he spent his time in the Falcon instead. Luke landed his ship next to Han's and decided to just say a quick hello to Chewie so that he knew he as alright from his travels.

Leia stirred and opened her eyes just enough to read the time on her clock, two a.m., now why would she wake up at this funny hour. She had been resting when she felt warmth, warmth that made her happy and which she only felt when Luke was nearby. He happiness meter went thru the roof and she sprinted out of her bedroom and straight into Luke's. She heard the fresher running and a fresh set of clothes on the bed; he was here next door to her. She was so happy and relieved to have him back within her eyesight. She had missed her brother, funny brother. As a child she had longed for a sibling feeling all her life like she was only half alive and when Luke told her the truth that night in the camp she knew. She knew he spoke the truth without needing proof for it. Luke stepped out of the fresher and Leia shut her eyes and turned around to give him privacy, "_Luke I'm in here!"_ She wanted to warn him just so he didn't walk out of the fresher, _"I know Leia I felt your happiness moments ago. I'm descent you can turn around."_ Leia wasted no time and hurled herself at him and crushed him to her. She had missed him terribly so and wasted no time telling him. "_Luke next time take us on vacation with you. I just found you and I want us to be as close as two siblings can be, especially twins, ok?"_ Luke nodded his head and walked away from her embrace and sat down on his bed. Leia smiled at him once more and headed to her own room, tomorrow they could talk now Luke needed his rest.


	5. Quick Explanations

"Hey Kid." Luke smiled at Han as he came into the dining room for his breakfast. Han and Leia were at the table eating breakfast and had a stack of data pads between them. "What's going on?" Luke sat down and C-3PO brought him a plate of food from the kitchen, "Thanks 3PO." 3PO was about to launch into talks with Luke but one loud cough from Han, "Welcome Master Luke I will be in the living room if you need anything else." Luke turned to Han perplexed but Leia filled him in, "Han warned 3PO that if he didn't leave you alone for the day he would get sent to Chewie for a week and help repair the Millennium Falcon." Luke smiled and dug into his breakfast. He would thank Han later now his curiosity was growing about the data pads, "Why the stack of data pads?" "In short the old Republic senators used to live in this building, maintenance is going around cleaning out any useable units and making them available to people as they clean the units out anything that seems important is sent directly to Mon Motha who has asked several of us to review the old data pads to see if there is anything useful for the New Republic." Luke nodded as Han was giving his explanation, "Would you like some help." Leia looked up from what she was reading, "We are almost done. What is left of the lower levels has been deemed unlivable by the maintenance staffs so after they are cleared out the units are being sealed, permanently."

Han turned to Luke, "Hey Kid Leia and I have to go meet with Mon Motha today and probably will be gone 'till after lunch could you handle something for us?" Luke nodded, "Sure what is it?" Han handed look his comlink, "I got a message from maintenance yesterday and said it was urgent, we really don't have the time to find out what's bothering them about our unit so if you could just work your magic." Han grinned his rogue smile and Leia kicked him under the table, "He is not going to use his Jedi powers to wipe the minds of the maintenance staff." Han rubbed his chin, "All I'm saying sweetheart is that he can persuade them to leave us alone, for like forever and …." Han let his idea trail off and went back to his breakfast and reading. "I'll find out what's bothering them and clear it up by dinner time." Leia smiled, "Thank you and to celebrate your return we will all have a nice dinner in. I'll contact a local restaurant and have dinner brought in. Anything special Luke?" Luke shook his head and stood as Leia and Han did as well, "See you both tonight." Leia and Han waved their goodbyes to Luke as they headed to the lift that would take them to Mon Motha's quarters. Now to contact maintenance.

Han's comlink came to life in Luke's hand, "Hello?" "This is Maintenance Supervisor Biss is this General Han Solo?" Luke smiled, "No this is his brother in law Luke Skywalker. I am glad to hear from you Supervisor Biss Han asked me to assist him in a matter that was brought to his attention by you?" Supervisor Biss had to clear his throat before he continued with the delicate matter at hand, "Yes Mr. Skywalker the matter is that Princes Leia Organa-Solo has been given to units we would for her to please release one of the units so that it can be made available to another family?" Luke looked around the apartment, "Supervisor Biss I'm confused. I am standing in the unit now and there is enough space for one family here. There is only one kitchen area, sitting area and dining area along with the two bedrooms." Supervisor Biss did not wish to argue with a hero of the New Republic, "I understand what you are saying sir but the floor plans show something different. " Luke stepped outside into the hall and looked around him. He noticed that the units in front of Leia's and the ones to both side seemed to be separated by equal distances but the one directly to the left seemed to be separated by twice the distance. "Supervisor Biss why don't you bring those plans with you along with a sensory crew I think I may have the answer to your question." Supervisor Biss responded that the he and the crew would be there in thirty minutes.

Luke went back into Leia and Han's unit to get dressed and meet with the sensory crew; he debated for a second whether to bring his lightsaber but clasped it to his belt. He needed to remember that a Jedi was never without his lightsaber.

Supervisor Biss was about to press the call button Princess Organa-Solo's door when it opened of its own accord, "Supervisor Biss nice to meet you I am Luke Skywalker." Luke extended his hand and Supervisor Biss was caught off guard. He had heard the stories but was still surprised at the youth that stood in front of him. He shook the offered hand, "Yes nice to meet you as well. Shall we proceed?" Luke stepped out to show Supervisor Biss what he had found, "If you look down the hall to both the left and the right you will notice something peculiar about the door distances." Supervisor Biss stepped back and mentally counted the pace difference between the doors," You are correct the distance between your unit and the next is twice as long." Luke nodded, "We shall use the sensory crew to find the hidden door." Luke stepped away from the crew so they could begin their work. It didn't take long for them to find the hidden door, "This is Supervisor Biss I need an exploration crew to meet me outside Princess Organa-Solo's quarters to ensure that the hidden unit is safe to enter."

Luke stepped towards the area that had been marked as the main entrance for the hidden unit and placed his hand on the wall. He felt something behind the wall. Several emotions played themselves out: happiness, joy, excitement, love, suffering, anguish, despair, anger but most off all loneliness. He stepped back and ignited his saber, "General Skywalker wait!" But Supervisor Biss was too late, Luke Skywalker had begun to cut around the area designated as the door and walked into the darkened unit.

As soon as Luke had placed both feet into the unit the lights came on, he shielded his eyes from the momentary blindness but after having adjusted to it he looked around. The furniture had been covered in white sheets to protect them against time and Luke could see a good helping of dust on all of it. He did not turn off his lightsaber instead he walked precariously deeper into the unit, "Stay outside Biss I will call if I need any help!" Biss was happy to comply but sent a message quickly to the Princess, the last thing he wanted to be accused of was letting the last Jedi in existence die on his watch.

Luke walked towards what was considered the dining area and found to place sets set across from each other. When he walked past these he came to the main sleeping unit and the bed was turned down as if waiting for the owners to come home any minute. There was a man pair of sleeping pants and a woman's sleeping gown. Luke walked towards the nightstand and found several data pads but he had a feeling that they were more than that he would let Leia decipher those. For now it seemed the unit was safe to enter the loneliness that he felt must have come from whatever feelings was left behind from the previous tenants.

The exploration crew arrived as Luke stepped out of the unit, "Mr. Skywalker thank goodness you are alright." Luke smiled at the concern Biss showed, "There was nothing in there who ever lived there seemed to have been caught unprepared for everything is set as if they would be returning for the night." Biss nodded, "I do have something to show you." Luke turned his attention to the data pad Biss was holding, "Princess Organa-Solo's address is listed at 499 Republica and the unit next to hers is 501, where's 500? So I did some research using both our information and all the information that we have downloaded from the Imperial and Old Republic files and it seems someone went to a great deal to erase this unit for we can't find a single record of who lived here." Luke looked back into the unit and noticed something peculiar about the living room, "Biss someone has also placed shields on what would have been the balcony area so as to make it look from the outside as if this unit did not exist, but why?"

As Luke pondered this he felt Leia and Han's return, "Luke are you okay?" Leia reached him first and hugged him fiercely, "What were you thinking that unit could have been booby trapped!" Luke had to smile at his sister's antics, "So what you find Kid?" Leia stepped away from Luke into Han's arms, "Nothing really seems like a married couples unit, clothes and dinner settings had been set out as if they were planning to return soon, but never did." At that moment the exploration crew stepped out with several data pads, "Have those been catalogued?" The exploration crew chief nodded, "Good I'll take those." Leia stepped to take those from the crew chief when Han intervened, "I think since Luke found them he can go over them, we have done enough reading for one day." Han then handed the pads to Luke who smiled shyly at Leia and just shrugged, "Was there anything else in the unit?" The crew chief took out his own data pad, "Yes Princess. There were several dresses in the closet as well as several trunks in the second bedroom full of dresses as well. There was a smaller selection of men's clothing in a dresser as well as several hairpieces and hair piece accessories. We shall begin removing them immediately and making this unit habitable for a family. "No!" Everyone turned to look at Luke and his outburst, "What I mean to say is that it is too soon." He turned to Leia, "Let me go thru the data pads first and find out who was here maybe they have family and would like their things back." I see no harm in waiting a couple of days but we can't leave this hole here, any suggestions Supervisor Biss?" Biss turned to his crew, "We can clear the entrance way at least and set the door properly we can begin the rest of the work in 48hours, is that agreeable Mr. Skywalker" Luke nodded his thanks and walked back to Leia's unit, "Wondering what's up with him?" Leia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Well find out tonight." Leia turned to the crew and thanked them for their time and having communicated with her what Luke was doing, she and Han then headed to their home to get some answers from Luke.

Leia and Han walked to the spare bedroom and found Luke sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a data pad, "Luke everything alright?" Luke turned to look at Han and Leia, "When I stood outside that door I felt such immense loneliness, like I could drown in it. I've only felt that once before and it felt like his presence. I think I know who lived there." Luke turned away from Han and Leia when the data pad came to life in his hands and an image appeared. Luke looked up; Han and Leia were standing in front of him now. He turned the data pad over for them to see. Leia took the data pad from Luke, "Who are they?" Luke stood and walked towards the balcony the man is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and she I can only imagine was our mother." Leia sat on Luke's bed all the strength and breath kicked out of her, "Our mother?" Luke turned to Leia, "Leia is she the one from your memories?" Leia held the data pad and tried to see their faces clearer, "I don't know Luke this image has them facing each other and her veil is covering a lot of her face, are there more images on this pad?" As Leia asked she tried to see if the data pad contained additional pictures but all it held was an image of what looked to be a marriage certificate, "Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie married on the planet Naboo in the Republic witnesses Captain Panaka and Sabe. These were their things." Leia gasped and her hand flew to cover the cry she couldn't let out. Here they were true the image wasn't great but here was proof of who they were and where they came from. They had an image a place to start to look for family if they wished it.

Han sat next to Leia and took the pad from her hand afraid she would drop it and wrapped his arm around her to give her his support when he noticed the image he had a vague recollection he had seen her before but couldn't remember from where at this time, "It's still early why don't we just have some food brought to us and sit in the living area and you both can go over the pads." Luke nodded and grabbed the rest of the pads while Han guided Leia to the sofa. Luke took the pads and turned the first one on the pile on what he found surprised him and began to read it out loud to Leia, "I don't know how to start this. I am beginning to have second that's about what has transpired but then I stop myself and realize that if I had not made that choice this life within me would not exist this joy and happiness I feel would not be my reason to continue and that can't be wrong"

"I fear for Anakin. It has been weeks since word has been heard from him or Obi-Wan. I pray that he comes back to me so that I can tell him this wonderful news. I know that once he finds out he will love you more than words can describe." You are merely eight weeks old and already you are the center of my world and you will be your fathers as well. I wanted to start this journal describing who we are to you but I have gone astray in my story telling. Let me begin at the beginning. My name is Padme Amidala Naberrie and I was born on the planet Naboo. My parents are …..

_Padme's personal information can be read at /databank/character/amidala/_

"Your father is Anakin Skywalker and he is a Jedi Knight. He is loving, caring, strong, brave are just some of the words I will use to describe him. His story is sad but it does have a happy ending because we have you. Your father was born a slave. His mother …

_Anakin's personal information can be read at /databank/character/anakinskywalker/_

"And my darling that is who we are. I hope that as you grow older and are able to read this you can understand and forgive us for what we have done. I hope that as you grow older the restrictions that are now part of our lives are no longer in existence and we can live openly as the loving and happy family I know we can be.

Han lay the data pad down as he read the last sentences displayed on the data pad. Luke had begun but when the emotion robbed him of his voice he had taken over. He tried not to think of Vader as the man who had tortured for no other reason than to drag Luke out to Bespin but as a man that had been loved whole heartedly by a woman. A woman named Padme. Leia was holding on to Han and as the story progressed so had her tears. At times Han would stop reading concerned that it wasn't healthy to learn so much so fast but both Leia and Luke had insisted for him to continue. They wanted to know them for who they were before it had all fallen apart.

"I think we need to get ready for bed and tomorrow we will look at the rest of these data pads and see what they contain." Luke and Leia looked at each other and nodded as they toddled off to their perspective rooms.

Luke and Leia slept late into the next day their minds filled with all they had learned the previous day of their parents and the lives they lived.

The next days weather matched their mood. It was raining and storming and Leia lay on Hans chest while he caressed her back, "How did it all go so wrong? It seems for all the world that she loved him deeply and he turned into the monster we only knew him as." Han did not have an answer for her so he just held onto her as those questions swarmed thru his mind as well. When Han, Leia and Luke finally emerged from their respective bedrooms they had brunch brought to them and sat in the living area once more. The rest of the pads where full of family images an aunt and her family and grandparents. Some of their mother's bills and documents from when she served in the senate. "I am going to request any information that can be located in the rebuilt archives concerning the both of them to be copied to a personal data pad. I want to know more of her." Han cleared his throat, "What about her things? Now that you know who she was will you send them to this planet Naboo, keep them or deliver them yourselves?" Luke and Leia turned to look at each other and neither knew the answer to that question. "They hid their love their entire lives together from the world and I feel that given the circumstances about her our father was and what people still remember about him that we may need to do the same." Luke stood and walked towards the balcony and stared out into the Coruscant day, "I would have to agree with Leia. We will bring her things to Naboo but we shall stay a respectful distance, I don't think that at this time making our family aware of our existence and given out close resemblance to our parents that they should see us. They would piece the information together and the fall-out for all of us could be devastating." Han shook his head, "Your statements make sense but I can't say that I like it. The both of you always felt so alone growing up and now you have the possibility of cousins and grandparents but that is just my two cents and I will leave this matter to the both of you." Han got up to clear the food and walked into the kitchen so that he could give the siblings their peace.

"Han, Chewie and Lado are the only ones who know the truth about our parentage. At least, who our father was and why it was you who walked me down the aisle. I don't think I am ready for any more people than that to know the truth." Luke nodded his understanding he didn't mention to her that as he stepped back after handing her hand to Han he saw thier father, Obi-Wan and Yoda at a balcony witnessing the event. Whatever his mistakes and shortcomings at the heart of it all he had wanted them and he had loved him and he instinctively knows that that love and its loss is what turned him into Vader.


End file.
